


【佑灰】良民

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 检察官圆X诱受灰
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 13





	【佑灰】良民

**Author's Note:**

> 检察官圆X诱受灰

生物钟的存在让朝九晚五的全圆佑时间点一到就自动自觉地醒来。

从酣睡中转醒的他微微抬了下眼皮，对上了恋人好奇地盯着他胸口的视线。胸前的毛脑袋蹭的他的肩头痒痒的，他伸手揉了揉恋人的毛脑袋，毫不意外地听见家养猫咪暴躁拒绝被呼噜毛的声音。

前夜两人被翻红浪一整夜，此刻正是春宵续杯时。

调皮的大男孩目光灼灼地盯着全圆佑胸口的肌肉，仿佛那是什么了解压完具一样拿出食指拨了拨他以前不太注意的红粉的乳粒。

“圆圆这个地方，真的好粉诶。看起来真的好好玩”，在床上似乎有着无限创造力的大男孩似乎总能撩人于无形，勾得全圆佑心痒痒的，想用嘴堵住臭男孩的接连不断的荒唐话。

男孩没等全圆佑反应过来就低下头去，在微微凸起的肉粒上涂满了舌苔的温度。他啄吻着爱人胸口左右不过一个指节大小的红晕，用饱满的唇肉吮着两朵激动的茱萸，偶尔向外拉起，间或用粗糙的舌面带走一阵颤栗，留下一片春情四溢的痕迹，而后满意地听见爱人的鼻间溢出极力忍耐住的喘息。  
正当全圆佑准备将对方的脸抬起来让他好好亲一口时，恼人的电话铃声却响了起来，因为工作性质手机必须保持24小时可通话状态的全圆佑翻身将手机从充电线上扯了下来，口气不耐烦地接起了电话。

“嗯，对，我在休假。” 

全圆佑脸上已经恢复了平日里不苟言笑的工作状态，尽管他脖子以下的赤身裸体，短时间内身体里涌荡的热意仍未平息。

他一边举着电话一边看着恶作剧的猫咪攀上他的腹肌，大男孩纤细的手指有意无意地在他刚刚被亲得起了起了反应的乳粒上画着圈圈。颤颤巍巍缩成一小点的地方被男孩的指腹捻进柔软的乳晕里，手指移开的瞬间它又慢慢站立起来，对男孩的肆意玩弄无所畏惧。

于是又被教训了——文俊辉的拇指和食指像镊子一样夹住目标的时候，细微的痛感让全圆佑不可自拔地哼哼了一声，电话另一端正在紧张等待检察长做出指示的助理一时间被这声闷哼吓得不敢接着往下讲。

“没事，你接着往下说”。 全圆佑一边冷静地开口，一边用手挡着大男孩进一步在他身上四处点火，没戴上眼镜的细眼眯了起来，看向爱人的视线像尚未出鞘的利刃，或者等待捕猎的尖爪，锋利至极。  
俊俏的青年从爱人的双臂间撤离，侧过身子欣赏着大师自命不凡的处女作——湿润的枝桠蜿蜒而上，淡红色的吻痕星星点点落在各处，紧实的胸肌上绽放着两朵突兀的野樱。

全圆佑摇了摇头，暗示男孩不要再做出任何过火的举动。

文俊辉当然是无视了他的警告，在得寸进尺后被抓住狠狠修理一顿的边缘反复试探。他按住检察官大人的肩膀，笑靥如花，抛了个媚眼后一把掀开男人盖在腰上的被子，低头伏在了对方两腿之间。

全圆佑努力让自己集中精力完成工作，不去看身下正在发生的情事——湿热的触感有一搭没一搭地撩拨着两颗囊袋，充血的性器直愣愣地挺着得不到一丝安慰，沾满润滑剂的指甲盖像画手指画一样在赤红的柱身上画着波浪线，被温暖的掌心握住套弄的瞬间刚刚沁出一点点黏液的尖端激动得流泪。  
可是这真的不够。本应坚守理智好好听电话的人的手根本不听使唤，在他说出“嗯嗯，你把研究室刚写完的那个材料抄送给李检一份。其他的等我回去再说”这句话的同时，他的手已经按着男孩的脑袋希冀男孩停止酷刑。

但电话那头的小朋友似乎不识眼色，没有感受到他的焦急，絮絮叨叨说着一些感谢全检察官耐心教他做人做事之类的客套话。文俊辉听着这边一时半会儿收不了线的意思，大着胆子将恋人烧得赤红的欲望含进口中，温暖的口腔紧紧地包裹着那根让他又爱又恨的东西，缠绵的水声让全圆佑霎时间失了神。

“嘶——” 

全圆佑被那不断裹紧的内壁激得倒抽一口冷气。

电话那头的小男生终于感觉到了异样，小心翼翼地问：“全检，您还好吗？我听您鼻音鼻音的样子，是不是感冒了？！”

好像听见电话这头的问话一样，文俊辉吞吐得更卖力了，不安分的手也在底部配合地动着。

全圆佑咬着牙，调整了下呼吸，尽量让自己不那么可疑地说道：“鼻炎而已。”

“还有事吗？” 全圆佑忍不住问道，他看向墙上的时钟，眼神开始涣散，全身的热浪都俯冲而下，聚集在男孩兢兢业业舔舐的器物上。

无线电波那头的新来的助理终于乖巧地说道：“没有了，没有了，您保重身体，回见。”

挂断电话的瞬间，上一秒还轻描淡写交代工作的检察官大人下一秒脸上已经换上了似笑非笑的表情。  
对上对方阴郁的眼神，文俊辉就知道他这次真的玩过火了。他也不敢再闹下去，将男人还未释放的火热狠狠吸了两口便坐在了对方腿上，把着那根烫手的棍子似乎想就着刚刚摸上去的润滑剂就这么坐下去。

被恋人这一通努力取悦他的操作搞得更生气的全圆佑掐着小男朋友的下巴，直勾勾地盯着对方不敢看他的脸不说话。

被盯得及其尴尬的文俊辉脸上浮现出了后悔的神色，他一遍摸着爱人的小臂一边低下头说道：“对不起嘛，圆圆，下次不敢了。”

“不敢？我看你是下次还敢吧。我看不罚你，你是真的不长记性。” 全圆佑冷笑着说道。

原本笨拙的演技因为当事人害怕对方真的生气反而什么表演的痕迹也感受不到。被爱人这样的反应吓到了的文俊辉将手收到了小腿两侧，抿着嘴害怕地说道：“那……你罚吧……我下次真的不敢的”。

全圆佑长叹了一口气，牵着男孩湿嗒嗒的的手指抵在昨晚被好好疼爱过的穴口，干涩的洞口根本紧得连一个指节都进不去，可见胡乱想要将男人的性器直接放进去的男孩是多么不留余地。他没好气地说道：“你就这么着急想死，是不是？”

文俊辉摇摇头，“就算圆圆把我弄得乱七八糟，也没关系”，男孩低声下气地说着抱歉的话语。

“是我这次不对”。

明明是那样纯情的话语，被他说出来却带了许多情色的意味，让全圆佑的心软成一片一片的。

每次想给这个人一点教训的时候，这个人总能三言两语就将他击溃，他根本舍不得这个人受伤，舍不得看到这个人屁股上出现鲜红的指印，大腿根盛开的红痕，以及翻云覆雨一整夜之后走路一拐一拐的模样。甚至在偶尔看到对方嘴上沾到咖啡奶泡身下起了反应时，平日里自持冷静的检察官大人都会反思自己是不是纵欲过度淫者见淫了。

而就在刚刚那一刻，似乎连嘴炮都变得及其奢侈，因为对方同意他将自己弄得乱七八糟，而他却哑口无言了。

怎么就偏偏遇上了这样无法被正义裁决的人呢，命运实在是太不公正了。

心口被酸涩的情绪包围的全圆佑完全不想被男孩知道心里的想法，薄唇冲着那张刚刚还和他的下体保持了某种亲密关系的嘴唇印下了真心一吻，干涩的唇纹被津液填满，吞咽的口水交换了基因的秘密，好像他才是那个在荒漠里渴望甘露的苦行僧。

他怕了拍文俊辉的屁股，示意让他躺下。

他的手指摸着润滑剂进去的时候完全能感受到前夜的激烈，湿滑的信道悄悄地分泌着羞答答的液体，每次手指的进出都能勾得文俊辉舒服得叹息着。

他吃准了全圆佑喜欢他的呻吟，放浪的，纯情的，舒服的，吃痛的，欲求不满的，得偿所愿的，各种各样的，为他而来的喟叹。终于在全圆佑对着他情动的一点弄得他舒服得快哭出声时，文俊辉伸手抱向对方坚实的臂膀，红着眼祈求着：“圆圆，求求你了，快进来吧，真的可以了”。

就着手上一堆暧昧不清的液体，全圆佑扶着自己为男孩跳动的巨大一点一点挺近了爱人湿软的内里。没等男孩适应他的节奏他就开始大开大合地操干起来，每次挺动都精准地捻过让文俊辉欲生欲死的那一点，速度快得让文俊辉只能发出破碎的呻吟。文俊辉的脑子里只剩下对方的低吼，什么挑逗调情的话都说不出来了。酥酥麻麻的快感似不要命了一样全部涌向了他湿得见不了人的那个地方，他感觉他就快要到了。

可就在他被顶得要尖叫着射精的时候，全圆佑忽然堵住了他流着泪的出口。他大口大口喘着粗气，还没从后穴中升腾的快感中醒来，便惊愕的看着爱人抱着他，走下了床。

文俊辉害怕地抱着恋人的脖子，原本被撞得使不上力的屁股和大腿只能用力夹紧那个唯一连接着的地方，努力让自己不要掉下去。每走一步，他就能感受到男人滚烫的欲望在他里面叫嚣着，嘶吼着要将他弄坏，野心勃勃地随着坚定的步伐抵在他身体里那危险的一点上浅浅的操弄着。

被抵在墙壁上的时候文俊辉终于抓住了感觉，在对方狠狠操进来的第一下，小声说道：“什么呀，原来检察官大人喜欢玩这么…..”

野的啊。

全圆佑没有给文俊辉任何把这句话说完的机会就捞着他的一根大腿顶了起来。看见自家恋人被桃色的空气染红的眼角，全圆佑忍不住加重了身下的力道，撞向对方两瓣肉臀的力气大得仿佛要将全部的欲望连同充血的爱意统统顶进对方身体里，成为对方的骨中骨，肉中肉。

被情欲撞得不知所措的文俊辉全身上下的力气仿佛都被撞碎了一样，眼前站着的男人就是他唯一的仰仗。他的手就这么虚虚的抱在那人脖子上，腿脖子已经软得不像样，如果不是全圆佑还抬着他的大腿凶狠地将他往上顶的话他几乎就要瘫下了。

本来已经喊哑了嗓子的大男孩终于在他感觉到男人要把他顶射了的瞬间尖叫着拍打着对方厚实的臂膀让对方停下。

文俊辉的声音早已染上了哭腔：“圆圆......快停下，我要到了，慢一点！”

“真的要到了”

“太深了……不要了……求求你了……我下次再也不敢了……”

男孩的眼泪几乎快要掉下来了。以前每一次他一这么说，全圆佑都会照顾着他的情绪，放缓速度，让两人的接近极乐的状态都再绵长一些。但无论这次他如何求饶，检察官大人似乎是铁了心要给他一次教训，不仅没有放慢速度甚至还有变本加厉的趋势。

在男孩不成调的呻吟中检察官大人愣是挺了数十下。文俊辉终于痉挛着，高潮了。

稀薄的浊液喷得到处都是，木地板也洒上了星星点点的暧昧的液体。

仍未释放的全圆佑抱着软成一滩没有任何力气的小男友躺到床上，准备看着纯情美人这幅淫乱的样子随便撸巴撸巴弄出来的时候，美人却好像想起了什么一样，哑着嗓子也要开口——“别动，我缓缓......一会儿给你弄出来……”

明明已经累得虚脱了的男孩眯见被他的巴掌打红了的后背还不忘关心对方：“你背不疼吧，我好像给你挠流血了。”

“放心啦，不会去告你’故意伤害’的”，司法机关的人员经常干一行爱一行，将普法活动融入各种生活细节中，包括被窝里热辣的情事。

文俊辉艰难地用手臂撑起了身子，笑着问：“为什么不是’妨碍公务’呢，全大检察官？”

“因为不是执法过程呀，俊尼这就外行了不是”。全圆佑刮了刮恋人的鼻子，被满脸春情却还在吸收新知识的男友可爱到。

文俊辉在对方的注视下一点一点挪到他身旁，抬腿坐在了对方有力的大腿上，扶着对方的硬挺让仍未消解的情欲隐没在他的股间。

他抬起腰重重落下的瞬间，伏在男人耳边轻声问道——

“宝贝……”

“你……确定吗……？”

END.


End file.
